228 Compact
|altername = P228 |price = $600 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 1.03 kilograms |projectileweight = 8.1 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1400 |muzzleenergy = 600 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds |firemodes = Semi-automatic |Magazine_capacity = 13/52 |Movement_speed = 250 |Hotkey = B-1-3 |Entity = weapon_p228 | Rangemodifier = 0.80 |Magazine_cost = $50 |Damage = 32 |Water=Yes }} The 228 Compact, more commonly referred to as the P228, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it is replaced by the P250. Overview The P228 is a compact version of the P226 and is in use with various law enforcement agencies and the US military where it is designated as the M11. The P228 has a shorter slide and barrel than the P226 and unlike the P226, the P228 is available only in 9×19mm Parabellum rounds with a 13-round magazine. In-game, the 228 Compact is a moderately powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. It has a fast rate of fire and deals moderate damage, and can instantly kill players with a headshot if a helmet is not worn. Its downsides are its small magazine size (13 rounds) and low reserve ammo, and its lower accuracy and stronger recoil makes it a less optimal choice for long range combat compared to the Night Hawk .50C and K&M .45 Tactical. Its price is relatively low, making it a good situational choice when a better sidearm is needed. Properties Tactics *Depending on the amount of available starting money (usually around $800), buying this weapon during a pistol round would leave the player just enough money to buy a Defuse Kit as a Counter-Terrorist. *On the pistol round as a Terrorist, you can buy the pistol along with a grenade to execute rush plans. *For long range, crouch and target the body. Targeting the head at this range is unlikely to work. Take cover when facing a sniper, and do not attempt to attack them. Firing fast at longer range can be risky without crouch and cover, you might waste your ammunition and give your opponent the opportunity to kill you. *This pistol can be a good choice for players with good aim, due to its decent stopping power and accuracy. It also useful for scoring headshots in pistol rounds. *Spray at the head in close quarters combat. *Fire a burst of 2 or 3 at the head in mid range combat, if the enemy isn't wearing a helmet a single headshot will kill them, if they are wearing a helmet you will see white sparks fly about, meaning they have less than 15 health left, so aim for a larger target like the chest or stomach. *This weapon is a great alternative to the Night Hawk if you dislike its recoil and small magazine size/ammo reserve. *If the recoil becomes too high, it is recommended to aim at the chest or the neck of an opponent and keep firing to increase the odd of scoring a headshot. *In Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero, many players tend to avoid wielding this pistol due to the low accuracy and damage compared to the Night Hawk. However, shooting at the torso of opponents with the P228 can offer some advantages. It is more useful for close range combat due to the higher rate of fire and larger magazine size compared to the Night Hawk. Appearances Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, Counter-Terrorist bot Gus will buy the 228 Compact as a sidearm to his Schmidt Machine Pistol. Some bots may buy it if they cannot purchase the ES Five-seven or Night Hawk .50C. |-|Deleted Scenes= The 228 Compact appears in the following missions: *Motorcade Assault: In the mission, the player will encounter a 9×19mm Sidearm-wielding Terrorist standing in a windowed hallway. Jumping into the hallway will yield the pistol and a kevlar vest. No additional ammo for it is available throughout the level. *Thin Ice: The player starts the level with the weapon. *Downed Pilot: The player starts the level with the weapon. The pistol is lost when the player is captured. *Turn of the Crank: The pistol will appear in the player's inventory after carrying out the deal with Moses Sepulveda and a flashbang is thrown in the room. The 228 Compact can also be seen in the intro of Recoil, mounted in the helicopter on the wall furthest from the player. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Bugs * In Counter-Strike 1.6, during the reload animation, the magazine can be seen clipping through the grip just before it is ejected from the P228. This visual error has been fixed in Condition Zero. Trivia * The P228 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is smaller than the P228 in the other games. It has a different firing sound but beyond that, the statistics and performance of this and other versions are identical. * In beta 4.0, the commander (a randomly chosen person in a team who got special radio commands) of the Counter-Terrorist team spawned with the P228. This was removed in beta 5.0. * The P228 inflicts the third most damage of any pistol and the second most to an armored head. * In-game, the P228 is chambered in .357 SIG, as opposed to the 9mm Luger which the real weapon uses. Other variants such as the P229 are chambered in .357 SIG in reality. * In the older Counter-Strike games, the P228 had a gray slide. In Condition Zero and Source, this was changed into a dark/light green color. * When paired with the Tactical Shield in Counter-Strike 1.6, the P228 is uncocked. Without the shield, the hammer functions as normal. External links *P228 on Wikipedia RU:228 Compact (CS 1.6) pl:228 Compact Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:.357 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content